web_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Webseries By Genre
This is a list of webseries by genre. A given webseries can belong to multiple genres. ONLY WEBSERIES THAT HAVE RELEASED MORE THAN ONE EPISODE ARE ELIGIBLE TO APPEAR ON THIS LIST. Literary-Inspired Webseries A genre focused on adapting and modernising works (usually) in the public domain, such as novels by Jane Austen and theatre by William Shakespeare, among many others. This genre also includes webseries that explicitly make significant references to literary authors or include them as characters in the series. * The Adventures of Jamie Watson (and Sherlock Holmes) (Arthur Conan Doyles Sherlock Holmes series'') * The Adventures of Serena Berg ('''Edmond Rostand's Cyrano de Bergerac) * All's Fair Play (William Shakespeare, various comedies) * All For One (Alexander Dumas's The Three Musketeers) * Any Other Vlog (William Shakespeares Romeo and Juliet'') * The Autobiography of Jane Eyre ('''Charlotte Brontë's Jane Eyre) * The Attic (Louisa May Alcott's Little Women) * Away From it All (Thomas Hardy's Far from the Madding Crowd) * The Better Strangers (William Shakespeare's As you Like it) * A Bit Much (William Shakespeares Much Ado about Nothing'') * Blank Verse (Various) * Blithe and Bonnie ('''William Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing) * Call Me Katie (William Shakespeares The Taming of the Shrew'') * Carmilla ('''Sheridan le Fanu's Carmilla) * The Cate Morland Chronicles (Jane Austen's Northanger Abbey) * Charlotte's Web Series (E.B. Whites Charlotte's Web'') * Classic Alice (various) * A Document of Madness ('''William Shakespeare's Hamlet)' * Dona Moça ('''José de Alencars Senhora) * Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Various) * The Emma Agenda (Jane Austen's Emma) * Emma Approved (Jane Austen's Emma) * Elinor and Marriane Take Barton '''(Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility'') * Frankenstein, M.D. (Mary Shelley's Frankenstein) * From Mansfield With Love (Jane Austen's Mansfield Park) * Green Gables Fables (Lucy Maud Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables) * The Grey Tarmac Road (L. Frank Baum's The Wizard of Oz) * HULLABALOO (William Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing) * I Didn't Write This (Various) * In Earnest (Oscar Wilde's The Importance of Being Earnest) * The Jane Games (Jane Austens various'') * Jules and Monty ('''William Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet) * Kate the Cursed (William Shakespeares The Taming of the Shrew'') * Kissing in the Rain (Various) * Like, As It Is ('''William Shakespeare's As You Like It) * A Little Princess Vlog (Frances Hodgson Burnetts A Little Princess'' * The Lizzie Bennet Diaries ('''Jane Austen's Pride & Prejudice * Labour of Love (William Shakespeare's Love's Labours Lost.) * Lovely Little Losers (William Shakespeare's Love's Labours Lost; sequel to ''Nothing Much to Do'') * Mac and Beth (William Shakespeares Macbeth'') * The March Family Letters ('''Louisa May Alcott's Little Women) * Marguerite's Memoirs (Emma Orczy's The Scarlet Pimpernel) * Masked (Emma Orczy's The Scarlet Pimpernel) * Messina High (William Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing) * Middlemarch: The Series (George Eliot's Middlemarch) * Mina Murray's Journal (Bram Stoker's Dracula) * The Misselthwaite Archives (Frances Hodgson Burnett's The Secret Garden) * Much Ado About A Webseries (William Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing) * The New Adventures of Peter and Wendy (J.M Barries Peter Pan'') * The Nick Carraway Chronicles ('''F. Scott Fitzgeralds The Great Gatsby'') * Northbound ('''Jane Austens Northanger Abbey'') * Notes by Christine ( '''Gaston Lerouxs'' Le Fantôme de l'Opéra) * Nothing Much to Do ('''William Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing) * Pantheon University (Greek Myths) * Project Dashwood (Jane Austens Sense and Sensibility'') * Project Green Gables ('''Lucy Maud Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables) * The Real Housewives of Shakespeare (William Shakespeare, Various works) * To Run and Hyde (Robert Louis Stephensons The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde'') * School of Thrones ('''G.R.R Martins'' A Song of Ice and Fire series) * Shakes ('''William Shakespeare's Various) * The Soliloquies of Santiago (William Shakespeare's Othello) * The Spell Tutor (J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter series) * A Tell Tale Vlog (Edgar Allan Poe, various works) * Titus and Dronicus (William Shakespeare's Various) * Twelfth Grade (Or Whatever) (William Shakespeare's Twelfth Night) * University Ever After (Various Fairytales) * Words from Wilde (based on the life of Oscar Wilde) * W.H Academy (Emily Brontes Wuthering Heights'') * What We Will ('''William Shakespeare's Twelfth Night) * The Writing Majors (Various) Comedy * Burning Love * Easy to Assemble * The Guild * High Spirits * Husbands * Quirky Female Protagonist * Squaresville * Lady Parts * Little Horribles * The Misadventures of Awkward Black Girl * Seth On Survival * Retail Rejects * Fishtoast * Funky Tivi (combination of fiction (comedy) with live music performances) Sci-fi/Fantasy Science fiction webseries. * The Blair Goddess Project * Brains * Edge of Normal * Frankenstein, M.D. * Grimm Reflections (Inspired by Snow White and Rapunzel) * H+ * Haphead * Horizons * Last Life * The Late Nell Avery * MisSpelled * Riftworld Chronicles * Send Me * Seth On Survival * The Spell Tutor (inspired by the Harry Potter series by J.K.Rowling) * The Uncanny Upshurs * The Vault * V Morgan is Dead Action Action-focused webseries, with a major focus on fight or action sequences and themes, * Petrol: the Series * Sudden Master Horror/Thriller Horror webseries. * Marble Hornets * lonelygirl15 * Surviving * stalker Drama & Dramedy Webseries focused on personal relationships, with a mix of comedic and dramatic elements. * Couple-ish * First * F to 7th * Her Story * Just a Reminder * LESlieVILLE * MsLabelled * The Outs * Out With Dad * Pretty Dudes * The Roedell Project * Sidetrack * teenagers * Til Lease Do Us Part * Untangling Tessa * WaveJacked * whatever this is * Young Badlands Children/Tweens Webseries for children and/or tween audiences. * Ruby Skye PI * The Spell Tutor * My Lupine Life * Seth On Survival Category:Musicians Category:Adult